Medicina de Amor
by Laaulyy
Summary: –¿Y que más le hizo Kakashi-senpai? – Preguntó agitado, a escasos centímetros de ella. –Me besó. – Confesó cerrando los ojos, Hinata estaba fuera de sí. –¿Así? – Preguntó antes de perderse en ella.


"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia".

.

.

.

.

.

**M**edicina de **A**mor.

-Señorita Hyuga, por favor entre. – La recepcionista le hizo un gesto para que entrase.

-Sí…. – Susurró entre dientes haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Hinata se levantó de su asiento, respiró hondamente antes de entrar en aquel consultorio, nunca antes había cambiado de médico de cabecera, y de cierta forma aquello le resultaba sumamente nuevo. Sin embargo la situación lo ameritaba esta vez, Kakashi había sobrepasado los límites. Estiró su falda negra y con pasos decididos caminó hacia la puerta. Entró en aquel consultorio un tanto dudosa.

-Buenos días. – Habló en tono bajo agachando la mirada.

Su nuevo médico estaba de espaldas, revisando un fichero y guardando una carpeta. Solo pudo apreciar su espalda ancha y su cabello negro que estaba atado en una simple coleta baja. Estando así le trajo un leve recuerdo a su primo.

-Buenos días. Aguárdeme un instante por favor. – Le pidió con voz seria mientras abría otro fichero y sacaba otra carpeta.

Ella esperó parada apretando la carpeta que tenía en las manos, no era del tipo de personas que cambiaba de rutina con tanta facilidad, más bien, era del tipo de personas que le afectaban los cambios bruscos. Y este era uno de ellos. Centró la mirada en la mesa y leyó la placa que estaba sobre esta e identificaba al médico "_Uchiha Itachi._" En ese momento, mientras leía los silabarios de su nombre, respiró intentado pensar en otra cosa que fuera la situación de hacía unos días cuando había entrado en un consultorio parecido.

-Discúlpeme si llegué en mal momento. – Hinata desvió la mirada apenada, se sentía asfixiada en aquel lugar y quería irse.

-Nada de eso señorita Hyuga. – El hombre cerró rápidamente el fichero, se levantó de su silla y volteó para mirarla. – Lo siento, es que mi paciente anterior me trajo el resumen de su historia clínica y debía unirla con la mía antes de que lo olvidará. Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, un gusto en conocerla. – Él extendió su mano.

-El gusto es mío. – Ella estrechó su mano con la de él. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sus ojos eran encantadoramente negros, tanto que se permitió perderse en ellos por, al menos, tres segundos.

-Por favor, siéntese y dígame que es lo que le sucede. – Con un gesto con la mano la invitó a sentarse.

-Este es el resumen de mi historia clínica. – El joven la miró de reojo antes de abrir la carpeta. Ella desvió rápidamente la mirada, aquellos ojos logaban atravesarla por completo.

-¿Paciente de Kakashi-senpai? – Él sonrió de forma risueña, como quien recuerda un bello episodio de su vida.

-¿Kakashi-senpai? – Inquirió con cierta duda, de repente se sintió extraña.

-Así es, en la universidad él era estudiante de los cursos superiores. Pero, no nos desviemos del tema principal. – Itachi leyó rápidamente la historia clínica y cerró la carpeta. – ¿Simplemente vienes por un control?

-Así es… en nuestra familia… hay todo tipo de enfermedades hereditarias… regularmente me hago controles… – Respondió con voz nerviosa y apagada, intentando por todos los medios estar calmada, por alguna razón las imágenes en su cabeza no dejaban de atormentarla.

-Según esto… – Señaló la carpeta y ella dejó de pensar en aquello por un segundo. – El último fue hace unos días. ¿Por qué decidiste abandonar a Kakashi-senpai? – Itachi frunció un poco el ceño intentando saber que pensaba.

-Lo siento… pero… no quisiera hablar del tema. – Desvió la mirada al instante.

-Como lo desee señorita Hyuga. Bien, le haré los estudios que venía haciéndole Kakashi-senpai.

El hombre comenzó a escribir análisis de sangre, de orina y algunas ecografías. Hinata miraba con detalle como lo iba haciendo, rememorando la situación muchas veces en su cabeza, aquella situación que hizo que recurriera a un nuevo médico en busca de controlar su calidad de vida.

-¿Eso es todo? – Le preguntó a ver las ordenes de análisis.

-Yo creo que sí, al menos por ahora. De todas formas quiero ver como esta su presión, siente en la camilla. – Pidió con una sonrisa sincera y ella así lo hizo se sentó en el borde de esta. – Y… señorita Hyuga, desabróchese la camisa, quiero oír su corazón y ver si tiene ruidos respiratorios anormales.

Hinata tragó pesado, aquella sonrisa le recordó tanto a Kakashi, y las imágenes en su cabeza ya eran difíciles de controlar. Itachi se acercó a ella y controló su presión, los latidos de su corazón aumentaban con cada segundo.

-Está normal.

Ella asintió, sus mejillas se colorearon cuando comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta dejando a la vista sus enormes senos y el sostén blanco de encaje. Itachi nuevamente le sonrió de esa forma, cerrando los ojos con sus labios entreabiertos y colocándose el estetoscopio en los oídos.

Revisó primeramente su espalda, ella respiró como él lo había pedido, aunque su respiración de un momento a otro comenzó a volverse anormal. Su pechó bajó y subió tan rápido que apenas si pudo percatarse de ello. Los latidos de su corazón iban de forma rápida. Itachi se sacó el estetoscopio de los odios y la miró de forma interrogante.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No. – Afirmó con el rostro encendido y con una de sus manos apretadas.

-Lo siento señorita Hyuga, pero, debo saber qué es lo que sucede para hacer bien mi trabajo, por favor entiéndalo. – Su voz sonó dulce y tranquilizadora.

-Es que Kakashi-san… – Susurró con cierta duda.

-¿Qué sucedió con Kakashi-senpai? – Inquirió visiblemente preocupado. – Ahora eres mi paciente, puedes decirme lo que ha pasado.

Itachi mostró su rostro de preocupación, aquella mirada le recordó tanto a su primo que se sintió con la confianza suficiente de decirle lo que estaba pasando, lo que le había pasado hacía unos días y no se lo había contado a nadie…

-Kakashi-san puso su mano aquí. – El labio de ella tembló cuando llevó la mano de Itachi a uno de sus senos. – Y lo apretó así. – Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y con su mano sobre la de él apretó su seno derecho. A continuación su rostro de volvió colorado de una forma completamente apenada.

-¿Kakashi-senpai hizo algo más? – Preguntó con curiosidad mientras que su mano comenzaba a sudar, aquella situación era de lo más increíble que hubiese pensado jamás.

-Él… él… – Las palabras se perdían en su boca, no podía siquiera mirar a la cara a aquel hombre.

-Dígame, señorita. – Exigió de cierta manera, mas no se notó en su voz.

-Separó mis piernas… así…. – Y ella las abrió, su falda se levantó un poco. – Y luego se colocó así… – Itachi sintió como la mano libre de Hinata lo atraía a él. Hinata cerró los ojos fuertemente. No sabía cómo expresar lo que había pasado.

Sin poder evitarlo, su sexo golpeó con el de ella. Ella emitió un leve gemido, que no supo por qué pero, había logrado excitarlo. Aquello de repente había pasado de una simple consulta médica a una confesión de abuso. Él se sonrojó muy levemente mirar casi descaradamente su mano en su seno. Su mente le pedía a gritos que detuviera aquello, sin embargo su cuerpo comenzaba a actuar de forma desordenada, apretando levemente más el seno de la chica, convirtiendo su respiración pasiva en una completamente fuera de sí.

-¿Y que más le hizo Kakashi-senpai? – Preguntó agitado, a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Me besó. – Confesó cerrando los ojos, Hinata estaba fuera de sí.

-¿Así? – Preguntó antes de perderse en ella.

A sabiendas de que aquello era completamente inoportuno, descarado y demasiado arriesgado, lo hizo, la besó con algo de fuerza, calidez y deseo, la situación era normalmente inoportuna, pero así fue. Con la excitación en su cuerpo, masajeó sus senos, acercó más sus sexos y comenzó a moverse de forma desesperada. Era un hombre con demasiada sangre en el cuerpo.

Hinata respondía a los besos, aunque sabía que aquello estaba mal, que aquel hombre era un completo desconocido, su cuerpo actuaba solo, sin siquiera pedir permiso. Hundió sus dedos en la cabellera de él tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, gimió varias veces en su oído cuando este le besaba con desesperación su cuello. Enredó sus piernas en él confundida y sin dejar de llevarse por el momento, continuó con los besos.

Mientras más apretaban sus sexos, mayor era la excitación.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? – Le ronroneó en el oído, excitado.

Ella no respondió, simplemente se arqueó para llegar mejor a él, estaba demasiado caliente como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera seguir con aquello. La recostó sobre la camilla, no sin antes haberse deshecho de aquella camisa junto a aquel blanco sostén. Abrió su bata blanca, en algún momento tiró estetoscopio y sin ayuda se separó de la camisa que llevaba bajo su bata.

Ella lo miraba presa de la situación, solo tocaba con cuidado su pecho bien trabajado y sentía como en cada segundo que pasaba se sentía protegida por aquellos brazos que tocaban su cuerpo sin contemplación y con sumo cuidado. Aquel acto estaba volviendo locos a sus mentes y dejando de lado la racionalidad.

Tiró con fuerza de su falda para deshacerse de ella, aunque quitó con cuidado sus bragas. En cada suspiro, en cada gemido, la excitación se hacía aún mayor. Eran dos personas, una en busca de consuelo la otra en busca de calmar su alma.

-¿Puedes amarme? – Preguntó ella con miedo y sin saber con exactitud porque lo preguntaba.

Las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos, era demasiado descarado lo que preguntaba, sin embargo, deseaba sentirse querida, desde que Neji se había ido… nada había sido igual, lo sabía. Nunca pensó que a partir de su partida, su médico en quien confiaba tanto hubiera intentado abusar de ella. Y ahora estaba en brazos de otra persona, sin saber porque hacía lo que hacía, se dejaba llevar, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en lo protegida que se sentía.

-Puedo hacer lo que tú desees. – Respondió él con el rostro entre su cuello y la clavícula dando gentiles besos.

Alzó la mirada, los ojos brillosos de ella se cerraron para besarla con ternura, con amor real o tal vez falso. Los pantalones del Uchiha en algún momento se perdieron, lo mismo pasó. Besos húmedos junto a una conexión infinita. Suspiros y gemidos cargados de sentimientos, sensación breve de felicidad y enamoramiento. Podría decirse que a pesar de lo que sucedía, de la locura que había justo en ese instante se sentían felices.

Al palpar la entrada de ella, notó que estaba completamente húmeda, era la invitación a entrar a un cuerpo de la cual Itachi no se podía simplemente negar. Se acercó a su entrada con su sexo y lentamente entró. Era exquisitamente estrecha, en ese momento lo notó…

-Duele… – Confesó pasando saliva bruscamente.

-Prometo que ya no te dolerá. – Le aseguró dándole una sonrisa tierna.

Ya no era un simple arrancón de emociones, había algo más en ese preciso instante. Moviéndose despacio, con dulzura y paciencia, ahí sobre una camilla de un consultorio, la estaba haciendo suya. Supo que era el primer hombre que podía tenerla, sin dudas aquello lo rodeó de excitación y protección. Besó las lágrimas que se perdieron en cuestión de segundos, acarició su rostro una y otra vez dando besos dulces. En cuestión de minutos ella se acostumbró a él. No era la mejor forma de comenzar a sentir algo por alguien, mas no lo pudieron evitar, o quizás no lo quisieron.

Los movimientos siguieron uno tras el otro, sintiendo, degustando y sobre todo apreciando el momento. Se besaban con cuidado, tomando tiempo, conociéndose más y queriendo seguir conociendo. Algo dentro de ellos hacía que se sintieran únicos y alejados del mundo. Era la mejor sensación que una persona pudiera sentir.

¡Que locura!

Las rápidas envestidas surgieron tan pronto como el cuerpo de ambos lo pedían. Besos y caricias podían verse sin faltar. Sus manos eran muestra de cómo sus extremidades podían cobrar vida en cuestión de segundos. Ya no tenían control de la situación. Sin poder evitarlo más, el cuerpo de ambos se tensó, Hinata se arqueó de un momento a otro, Itachi tomó sus manos y apretándolas con fuerza llegó a su límite.

Los fluidos de ambos se mezclaron rápidamente, cansado Itachi de dejó reposar por unos segundos sobre ella aunque dejando parte del trabajo a sus brazos, para así no aplastarla.

-Esto… es una locura…. – Murmuró ella, después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Shhhhh…. – La silenció él, acto seguido la besó en los labios. – Lo siento, malinterpreté las cosas, no debí dejarme llevar de esta manera ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Él se hundió en su pecho, ella le acarició el cabello de forma suave, con amor. Supo por su tono de voz que se sentía culpable y aquello le dolió ¿Acaso había desarrollado sentimientos por aquél hombre?

-No hay nada que perdonar. – Él acercó sus brazos más a su cuerpo. – Creo… creo que en fondo… yo quería que esto pasara… Lo siento.

El asintió levemente, sintiéndose más tranquilo después de aquel acto. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles por unos minutos. En silencio, con sus respiración normales y los latidos yendo en forma lenta.

-Será mejor que me vaya. – Sugirió de un momento a otro. – Aun tienes pacientes.

Itachi se levantó, Hinata miró ruborizadamente al hombre que, por obras del destino, había terminado siendo su primer hombre. Ambos se vistieron nuevamente, Hinata acomodó con sus dedos su cabello que estaba alborotado. Limpió las arrugas de la bata de Itachi y sacudió un polvo inexistente.

Abrió la puerta, no sin antes respirar hondamente. La secretaría estaba a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, esperó y deseó que no hubiese escuchado nada. Sus mejillas se colorearon, Itachi venía detrás de ella, cuando ella volteó para despedirse su secretaria se acercó de repente.

-Disculpe señor Uchiha, esa persona lo está buscando.

Hinata volteó a mirar en la dirección que había dicho la muchacha, ahí lo vio, sentado sobre un sillón unos tantos metros alejados, con él mismo cubre bocas de siempre, aquel que, según él, solo se sacaba "en ocasiones especiales" Un recorrido helado pasó por su espalda. Tembló de repente ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿La estaba buscando? Tuvo miedo y retrocedió al ver como este se acercaba.

-Estoy aquí. – Le susurró Itachi. – Confía en mí.

-¡Itachi! – Aunque no se lo podía ver, Kakashi estaba sonriendo. – ¿Cómo has estado? Oh, que tenemos aquí, Hinata-chan…

En medio de las personas que lo rodeaban, Itachi abrazó a Hinata protectoramente.

-Kakashi-senpai. Estoy bien, por favor hablemos en privado. – Kakashi asintió. – Volveré en un instante Hinata. Por favor espérame.

La joven aceptó afirmando con la cabeza. Itachi entró en su consultorio con aquel hombre de cabello plateado. Hinata simplemente se quedó allí afuera, los minutos corrieron uno detrás del otro y nadie salía… Finalmente al cabo de diez minutos Kakashi abrió la puerta bruscamente, tenía una mano sobre sus ojos y los nudillos coloreados. Antes de salir, ni siquiera la miró, solo se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. Itachi la mandó a llamar unos segundos después.

Ella nuevamente entró al consultorio, preocupada. Lo vio sobre la silla, mirándose el rostro, estaba tan solo un levemente colorado. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó.

-¿Qué hiciste? – Le preguntó, estaba preocupada.

-Nada. No te preocupes.

Él la besó en la frente, luego de levantarse de la silla. La abrazó con fuerza intentando borrar aquellas palabras dichas por Kakashi acerca de Hinata, realmente Itachi no era un hombre de peleas sin embargo no podía aceptar que aquel imbécil la tratara como un pedazo de carne, sin valor, ni sentimientos. Él supo desde que entró a su consultorio de que ella no lo era.

-Mi turno termina a las ocho… – Retomó la palabra. – Si quieres podríamos ir a cenar. ¿Qué me dices?

-Seguro. – Ella sonrió no muy convencida. – Pero antes… debo darte algo de medicina…. – Y señaló con sus dedos las mejillas coloradas.

-¿Medicina?

-Sí… medicina. – Infló los cachetes de forma adorable.

Ella lo besó tiernamente. Él respondió de la misma forma. Cuando se separaron sonrieron, aquello era una locura.

-¿Hay más de esa medicina?

-Por supuesto. – Aseguró Hinata completamente colorada. – Hay mucha más medicina de amor en mí.

-¿Amor? – Preguntó completamente sorprendido.

-Amor…

Terminó por decir Hinata antes de atraerlo hacía ella y volverlo a besar…

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola! Muchas veces dije que escribía lemones horribles y estoy practicando. En mi cabeza tenía la idea definida, iba a ser algo más… ¿Brusco? Sí, creo que esa es la palabra, sin embargo mientras más escribía más me desviaba del tema, supongo que se notará. Pero la práctica hace al maestro.

Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas y no destructivas. Según Wikipedia, la crítica constructiva es la que propone nuevas soluciones a los problemas o defectos que se expongan en la crítica y la crítica destructiva se dirige a la persona, a la identidad de la persona, mientras que la retroalimentación va dirigida a la conducta o el comportamiento. No es lo mismo decir "eres tonto", que decir "has hecho una tontería". En el primer caso implicamos a toda la persona, mientras que en el segundo caso estamos hablando de una conducta determinada. Sepan diferenciar.

Gracias por leer, tengo muchos proyectos en mi cabeza que me están tomando mucho tiempo y retrasando con las cosas ya publicadas. Espero que me puedan entender, mientras tanto dejo esto reanudaré mis publicaciones pronto. Lo prometo.

Un beso, un abrazo y ¡Nos leemos pronto…!


End file.
